rockstargamesfandomcom_es-20200222-history
Saga Grand Theft Auto
right|200px La saga Grand Theft Auto es una de las sagas de videojuegos más seguidas de todos los tiempos. Originalmente fue creada por Dave Jones y luego por DMA Design, de la mano de Sam Houser, Dan Houser y Leslie Benzies, que posteriormente se llamó Rockstar North, de la compañía Rockstar Games. Rod Edge dirigió algunos juegos y colaboró también como actor. Grand Theft Auto cuenta la historia de distintos criminales y aunque sean varios, por alguna razón se van relacionando y envolviendo en problemas de más personajes conforme va pasando el tiempo. Títulos Ciudades de la saga Ciudades ficticias *Liberty City: Ciudad donde se desarrollan GTA, GTA III, GTA Advance, GTA: San Andreas, GTA: Liberty City Stories, GTA IV, GTA IV: The Lost and Damned, GTA: Chinatown Wars y GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony. También aparece en GTA: San Andreas, pero solo para la misión Saint Mark's Bistro. Parodia de la ciudad de New York. *Vice City: Ciudad donde se desarrollan GTA, GTA: Vice City y GTA: Vice City Stories. Parodia de Miami, Florida. *San Andreas: Una de las ciudades de GTA. Parodia de San Francisco. *Los Santos: Es la ciudad más grande de San Andreas. Parodia de Los Ángeles, California. *San Fierro: Es la ciudad más pequeña de San Andreas. Parodia de San Francisco, California. *Las Venturas: Es la segunda ciudad más grande de San Andreas. Parodia de Las Vegas, Nevada. *Anywhere City: Ciudad donde se desarrolla GTA 2. No se sabe de que estado es, pero es una parodia de New York o Chicago. *Carcer City: Ciudad conectada a Liberty City por Shoreside Vale. A pesar de que ningún GTA se desarrolla en esta ciudad, es del mismo universo y es mencionada muchas veces. Parodia de Detroit, en el se desarrolla Manhunt. *Cottonmouth: Ciudad donde se desarrolla Manhunt 2, está ubicado en el estado de Florida. *Bullworth: En él se desarrolla Bully/Canis Canem Edit. Basado en Ithaca. No se desarrolla ningún juego de la saga en él, pero es del mismo universo y es mencionada en el juego, además en el juego Bully, Liberty City es mencionada también. *The Caraways: Una ciudad mencionada en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Parodia de The Hamptons. Ciudades no ficticias *Londres: Ciudad de GTA: London 1969 y de GTA: London 1961. *Manchester: Ciudad de GTA: London 1961. Estados de la saga Estados no ficiticios *Florida: Estado del cual solo se conoce tres ciudades, Vice City, Cottonmouth y Miami. Se sabe que estas ciudades son de este estado porque se nombra varias veces como tal. *New Hampshire: Estado del cual aparece solamente Bullworth. Estados ficticios *Liberty State: Estado de USA, donde se encuentran Liberty City y Carcer City. Basada en el estado de New York. *San Andreas: Estado de USA donde se desarrolla GTA: San Andreas. Basada en California y Nevada. Se divide en tres ciudades: Los Santos, San Fierro y Las Venturas, y en cinco condados: Red County, Flint County, Whetstone, Tierra Robada y Bone County. Países de la saga Países no ficticios *Estados Unidos: País en donde transcurren la mayoría de los juegos de la saga. Los estados que lo componen son Liberty State, San Andreas, Florida. *Inglaterra: País en donde transcurren GTA: London 1969 y GTA: London 1961. Las ciudades que la componen son Londres y Manchester. Ciudades y países no ficticios mencionados *Caracas: Es mencionada por Ricardo Diaz en GTA: Vice City en la misiónn El barco más rápido. *Nicaragua: Es mencionada por Phil Cassidy en GTA III en la misión Suministro de armas. *Costa Rica: Es mencionada por Toni Cipriani en GTA: Liberty City Stories en la misión Cash in Kazuki's Chips. *Panamá: Es mencionada en la introducción de GTA: San Andreas por Mike Toreno y en la misión Verdant Meadows. *Miami: Una de las ciudades ofertadas por el Aeropuerto Francis, además de ser la ciudad donde huye Ray Machowski tras los hechos de Grand Theft Auto III (aunque no existe prueba alguna de que esta ciudad exista realmente dentro del universo GTA.) *México: Es mencionado por Big Smoke y CJ en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas también lo mencionan en GTA IV *Colombia: Es un país nombrado varias veces en la saga GTA es el país de origen de el Cartel Colombiano. *Bogotá: Ciudad ofertada por el Aeropuerto Francis es la capital Colombiana *Ámsterdam: Ciudad ofertada por el Aeropuerto Francis. *Bangkok: Ciudad ofertada por el Aeropuerto Francis. *Toronto: Ciudad ofertada por el Aeropuerto Francis. *Leith: Distrito de Edimburgo, ofertado por el Aeropuerto Francis. *Tokio: Ciudad ofertada por el Aeropuerto Francis. *Chile: Brucie Kibbutz la menciona en la misión Easy as Can Be, en la que dice que toma batido con Testosterona de Tiburón comprada por internet a Chile. *Vladivostok: Dimitri Rascalov la menciona diciendo que allí, él y Mikhail Faustin consiguieron escapar de una prisión con ayuda de varias personas. *Filipinas: Los hermanos Méndez la mencionan comentando que es un buen lugar para hacer negocios. *Boston: Mencionada en GTA: SA por Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith en la radio K-DST antés de reproducir Smokin'; también en GTA IV se menciona en A History of Liberty City, se nombra el Motín de té donde fue en está ciudad. *Argentina: Dick, uno de los integrantes de Love Fist lleva puesta una camiseta de la selección Argentina de fútbol; el Coronel Juan García Cortez posiblemente sea de Argentina. Un Reporte Especial de Weazel News en las letras de abajo se ve que dice Argentina not criying, just chopping some onions. *Rusia: Es mencionada por Big Smoke en varias misiones *China: Es mencionada por Yusuf Amir en la introducción de Sexy Time , El le dice a Luis Fernando López que el terminara construyendo montones de locales en china,Pakistán y donde se les ocurra *Pakistán:Es mencionada por Yusuf Amir en la introducción de Sexy Time , El le dice a Luis Fernando López que el terminara construyendo montones de locales en china,Pakistán y donde se les ocurra *España: es mencionada por el francés que se encuentra en Algonquin, en GTA:TBOGT Notas Enlaces externos *Página oficial *